


Petal Soft

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A CERTAIN MOVIE THAT WILL REMAIN UNNAMED, AND THIS WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, BUT WTH, DO NOT READ THIS, Don't do it, Florist!Lance, I HAVE KILLED TWO FRIENDS AND MYSELF WHILE WRITING THIS, I WASN'T GOING TO PUT IT ON HERE, I couldn't do it anymore, I had to stop, I'LL SEE HOW MANY OF YOU ACTUALLY READ IT AND DECIDE TO HATE ME, Lance owns a flowershop, M/M, Movie AU, WARNING: THIS WILL PROBABLY KILL YOU, also it stops making sense in the middle a bit, don't, i see you, klance, pay attention to HOW I write in the beginning, save yourself, student lawyer!Keith, the little details, the little details man, this is for my friend's birthday, this is your only warning, you'll regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: It all started with a tennis game and from there love blossomed.





	Petal Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alcego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcego/gifts).



> DON'T FUCKING READ THIS. REFER TO THE TAGS.

They met on the tennis court.

It would have been an adorable meet-cute if Lance actually noticed that he hit Keith in the face with a tennis ball with enough force to shoot his body to the ground and have him practically ricochet around the court. Nope. Lance didn’t even see that he hit him, just picked up his tennis ball to serve, while Keith picked himself back up and went home.

He didn’t think much about the guy that pretty much traumatized him from tennis, maybe the fleeting thought about how handsome he was. Smooth skin that was looked as if kissed by the sun, cornflower blue eyes, and lips that looked petal soft. But, no, Keith had work to do. As a law student he always has work. The small case he took on for experience through his school, helping a small family run business suing a larger company that was stealing their product, did consume a lot of his time. So he had no time to try to flirt with a guy that nearly killed him.

Though, he needed time to clear his head. Staring at the same papers for hours on end trying vainly to find some sort of loophole or small detail that would save his client’s ass can get old after a while. There was something on how taking a walk would help with someone’s creativity so there he his. It was supposed to be relatively short but then there was a raindrop. Then there were two and then three and then it felt like the world was trying to drown him specifically.

Just a few raindrops and he was already soaking. Water pouring from the sky, changing the landscape into something unfamiliar and waterlogged. The dark clouds obscuring the sun until everything looked that much more foreboding, looming over him with malcontent.

 _Fuck._ He’s completely lost.

He tried to retrace his way back to campus and therefore his home but it seemed he went too far or took the wrong turn and now is in a completely unfamiliar neighborhood.

He sighed. For now he just needed to get somewhere warm and dry. So it would be easier for him to move as he tried to find his way back home.

“Hey!” A distantly familiar voice called.  He turned his head to where he thought the sound came from. His eyes widened. It was the guy that hit him in the face at the tennis court.

His companion was holding onto his arm, speaking to him sternly. Keith drifted over a bit to hear what they were saying, he’s _fairly_ certain that the man from the tennis court called him over.

“What are you even talking about?” Keith heard him ask.

His friend heaved a sigh, adjusting his hold on the black umbrella. “Listen, Lance, I’m just saying it’s probably not the best idea to call that…guy, over here. He could hurt you for all we know.”

“Lotor, listen, it’s cold, wet, and rainy. He looks like he’s going to drop at any second. I respect all life and his is no different.”

“But you’r—“

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Lance jogged his way over, stripping off his jacket to hold over him. “Hey man, you look like you need to take shelter for a while. My flower shop isn’t that far, why don’t we head over.”

Keith stared into his cornflower blue eyes, eyes that took up most of his vision. “S-sure, okay…”  

“Oh! So you _can_ talk!” He smiled sheepishly with a single-shoulder shrug. “Wasn’t exactly sure.”

Keith waved him off with a small smile. “No worries, happens a lot.” Lance smiled at him, bright and blinding, while his friend grumbled as he followed them.

Lance unlocked the door to his shop and the bell chimed as he walked through, holding the door open for him and Lotor. Lotor glowers at him as he passes. Keith returns the look with a stink-eye.

Lotor still giving him _a look_ he turns to Lance. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “I’m _fine_. It’s seriously no big deal, just go and do whatever.”

Lotor sneers at the little flower shop and Keith especially. “I don’t know why you decided to open up a flower shop of all things. All these bugs, dirt, and bees everywhere.”

“Hey,” Keith protests, “Bees are an important part of the ecosystem. Without them humans wouldn’t have nearly as many crops _or_ flowers.”

Lotor sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically. “Of course you would think so, some no good—“

“Lotor, that’s enough.” Lance interjects. He gestures to Keith, but kept his gaze on Lotor, staring him down. “This is my business and I love it, and, yes, I wouldn’t even have any of these flowers if it weren’t for bees.” He gestures to the door with a tilt of his head, eyes flinty. “You’re tired, why don’t you go home.”

Lotor’s face tightens at the dismissal and without a word leaves with a jingle.

Lance let’s out a breath and runs his hand through his hair. “I hate it when he criticizes my business.” He dropped his hand and smiled at him. “But that’s not your problem. What do you need? Towel? Napkin? Hair dryer?”

Keith shrugs and settles himself on the nearest counter. “I’m fine air drying, your company would be nice though.”

Lance chuckled and hopped up next to him, gently moving a flowering succulent out of the way. “Very smooth, man. Very smooth.”

When he was situated Keith couldn’t help but just… _stare._ Being so close he could see the various shades of blue in this man’s eyes, the sharp jawline, and the petal softness of his skin that seemed to glow in the soft blue light of the store. Coughing a bit he looked off to the side, staring particularly hard at the pistils of the hibiscus next to him. “So… why is he so…critical of your business?”

Lance merely sighed and shrugged. “I’d chalk it up to overprotectiveness I guess.” He leaned toward him, lowering his voice like he was telling a secret. “I might be a little allergic to bees.”

Keith felt his stomach twist; he looked over at the vast amount of flowers in the little shop. “Oh?”

Lance flapped a hand at him, nearly blowing him over. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I mean, if I don’t bother the bees they won’t bother me right?”

Keith felt his stomach unknot just a little bit. “You’re right, you might even become friends with them.”

“Yeah, and then they might pollinate my flowers and I would have the most beautiful flowers ever!” He raised his arms in a victory stance and tipped back, nearly toppling over to the other side. He wobbled and lurched forward, hunched over with his arms dangling over his knees. “Y’know, if that’s not offensive to the bees,” he said with a teasing smile.

With a half-smile of his own Keith replied, “I think they would understand.”

-

They met up at their normal cafe for their weekly coffee dates. Something just clicked that first night and on-going for a couple of weeks they’d just meet up and talk. They’d share a slice of coffee cake between them and talk about their lives, random things that have happened, and it would occasionally lead to passionate tangents like the one Keith was listening to.

“Flowers are just so _great_ , y’know?”

Keith nodded along, too caught up in Lance’s enthusiasm to really know what he was agreeing to. “Yeah, definitely.”

“I mean,” his hands flopped in the air, as if he could grab his explanation from the air. “They just bring so much color to the world, y’know? They have so many meanings and the right combinations of flowers could mean something _perfect._ ”

“I definitely get you there. Flowers are so needed in the ecosystem, the meanings of them only make them even more beautiful.”

The man beamed at him. “Exactly. Oh, I didn’t ask you, how is your case going?”

“It’s going fine, I think I’m really close to winning. I just have to prove how the larger company stole their stock. I just have to find the smoking gun.” Keith trotted over the napkin to Lance’s watch. “Sorry Lance, I gotta go, it’s almost my shift for the pollen jocks.”

Lance chuckled, “It’s fine, hun.” He waggled his brows at him. “I’d let you pollinate my flower any day.”

Keith’s face flushed as he groaned. He didn’t know whether he wanted to sting the boy or kiss him. He flew up and pecked his soft tulips. Those lips chuckle, “Tastes like honey,” They pucker and peck him back with almost too much force. “See ya, love bug.”

Keith smiled before flying off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
